Starting Over
by TheKnightOfHonor
Summary: The Team from the Young Justice universe end up in a different dimension. A dimension where they possibly don't exist and their mentors don't even know who they are. As they meet for the first time, how will they deal with their non-existence? How will they find their way home? And in the end, will they even want to go back? Inspired by "We Meet Again" by Takebuo Ishimatsu.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or products of the Justice League Unlimited or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary: In this story, the team of sidekicks from the Young Justice universe encounter the Justice League from the Justice League Unlimited universe who don't have sidekicks or proteges. See the reaction of the League as they deal with their young legacies and the adventures they share as the young sidekicks adjust to a world without sidekicks. **

**Author's Note: This is just a little side story, something to give me a small break while writing the "Once A Hero, Always A Hero" crossover. I am pretty sure this story will be easier to write. **

**Author's Note #2: Young Justice characters will be at the point, a year after Season 1 ended. Team will consist of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna. (I did not put Rocket in because well...I don't know anything about her.) Justice League will almost be at the beginning of Justice League Unlimited. Before the League officially starts up with all the additional heroes. And since Zatanna is in this one, Zatara will be the magician Batman knows instead of Zatanna. **

Chapter 1: That Was Unexpected

Batman's fingers rapidly glided over the computer console, his eyes fixed on the giant display screen of the new monitor room, giving the whole station one last check through. With the improvements made to the new Watchtower, there was so much more maintenance to be done. Added docking bays for the number of Javelins they had added to the Watchtower, the number of living quarters added for the increased amount of members, locker rooms, improved training facilities, storage rooms, and even fusion energy generators for the Watchtower's defenses, not to mention the new teleportation system.

"Everything coming together alright? You've been up here all day and night. Should I be worried?" Batman didn't even acknowledge Superman as he landed down next to the Dark Knight. When everything on the screen flashed green, giving a positive beep of approval, a smirk appeared on Batman's lips for a brief moment.

"I guess that answers that question."

Flash zipped up next to Superman, placing his arm nonchalantly on the Man of Steel's shoulder, "I love what you've done with the place Bats. Real homey, you know?" he looked around for a few moments before rubbing his chin, "Is this place bigger, or is that just me?"

Green Lantern hovered down from above, the familiar green energy of his ring surrounding his body as he touched down on the platform next to Flash, "It's not just you, I've noticed it too. You added a lot of things, didn't you? It's certainly larger and has way more equipment than our last Watchtower did."

When Flash and Superman looked at Batman, his expression hadn't changed. He still had that sort of brooding face as he stared right back at the three, "With the discussion of expanding the Justice League we had a few months ago, I had to make a few changes. I predict that with the increased amount of activity and staff the Watchtower will be experiencing, the increased space and equipment will be a very welcome change."

The three heroes glanced at one another, sharing a knowing look. Leave it to Batman to think of everything in just a few months.

Batman turned back to the computer console, once again typing into it as the screen blinked rapidly, pulling up a long list of names. Each name had a photo of the hero next to it along with a short description, "This is the list of names of some of the heroes everyone has been able to contact and suggest with the utmost scrutiny."

As the list slowly scrolled upwards along the twenty or thirty names, Flash scratched the back of his head when he caught the name of one in particular, "Hey Bats, I know we discussed this at length before but... The Question? I mean, sure the guy practically knows everything about anything and is a pretty good information gatherer... But you know he's kind of...paranoid."

At the last word everyone looked at him funny except Batman, who sent the speedster a small glare. Flash looked at each of them quickly before scratching the back of his head again, "Uh...not that there's anything wrong with paranoid. Except...you know. He questions everything, true to his name, and he's all jittery and...kind of creepy."

Batman resisted the urge to sigh before he turned his gaze back to the screen, his fingers once again moving over the computer console as a screen with the information on the hero at hand popped onto the screen, "The Question is considered a paranoid conspiracy theorist, but the fact is he is a vast source of information on a variety of subjects. He has infiltrated and has even obtained data on people such as Lex Luthor. Not only is he an impressive detective but he is a master in several forms of martial arts. And despite his slightly warped personality, he is a great philosopher and makes good judgments most of the time."

With that everyone looked back at Flash who gave the three another quick glance before smiling sheepishly, "Okay okay... So now what? We got a response from all of them and they agreed to come and hear us out, right?"

Batman shook his head as he pulled up another screen, this time of a certain archer in green, "Green Arrow has yet to respond to our invitation. So has Hawkgirl."

At the mention of their former teammate, everyone froze except Batman who continued to type on the screen before turning to the three heroes, "I need one of you to go get Green Arrow personally. If he isn't going to answer our call, we'll bring him in ourselves."

Green Lantern frowned, shrugging off his shock from Hawkgirl, "Well if he isn't answering, then he's obviously not interested. Why bother?"

Batman stared at Green Lantern for a few moments before speaking, "I have a few theories on why Green Arrow isn't responding. If I'm correct, several of those theories can be resolved if he just comes up here to see what the League is really about and experience what we really do."

Lantern merely raised a brow at Batman's logic and was about to respond when they felt the station rumble. All heroes looked at one another for a brief moment before Batman rapidly turned to the computer console, bringing up diagnostics of the Watchtower.

"Uh, what was that?" Flash ran up next to Batman, peering down at the Dark Knight.

"I am not sure. There has been no breach in the perimeter. Defenses are green. Nothing is attacking us." Batman's eyes narrowed slightly, "But there are traces of an off world energy..."

Superman stepped up on the other side of Batman, "What sort of off world energy?"

Batman glanced up at the Kryptonian, "The same kind of readings a Boom Tube would generate."

The other three heroes suddenly had determined looks on their faces as they looked up at the screen as well, "Last time a Boom Tube popped up, it was Darkseid paying us an unwanted visit. Do you think he survived?" Flash looked at Batman who was scowling at the screen.

"No." Surprisingly it was Superman who spoke up, "Nothing could have survived that. Not even Darkseid. We checked every inch of what used to Brainiac's base. We looked for any sign of Darkseid, as well as any piece of Brainiac. There was nothing." he glanced down at Batman who merely nodded.

"Any idea who then?" Green Lantern gestured to the screen.

Batman suddenly turned around, glaring at the open platform, "We're about to find out." As the three heroes turned around like Batman did, a large boom shook the room as it echoed through the room. Green Lantern pointed his right fist at the large glowing gateway in front of them, Flash and Superman taking guarded stances as the air started to get sucked in.

Batman's hand went up to his ear as he pressed the communicator, his eyes never leaving the Boom Tube gateway, "J'onn, it's me. Get down here now."

"What's happening? I just finished installing the equipment in the medical facility, are we under attack?"

"Just get here, now." Batman shut off his communicator as he drew a batarang when he spotted shadowy figures moving out of the gateway. Each of the heroes paused when out popped seven teens, tumbling out of the gateway.

"Well... Out of all the horrible and apocalyptic things I expected to come out of a Boom Tube wormhole, that was not even on the list." Flash straightened up, waving his hand at the teens.

Green Lantern also straightened up, dropping his arm as he eyed the costumes that some of the teens were dressed in. Some looked kind of familiar, especially a certain yellow and red light armor with a red lightning bolt on the chest. It seemed like someone had a Flash fixation.

Batman still had his arm up, glaring at the teens who were getting up, "Don't let your guard down, these are not normal kids. They infiltrated the Watchtower with a Boom Tube."

Flash blinked before grinning, lifting his arms up in a shrug, "Oh come on Bats! Their kids, how much trouble could they give us?" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, one of the teens across from the four heroes shook his head of his grogginess. He looked up with wide eyes before a snarl finally left his lips.

Flash, who turned to the snarling teen, widened his eyes as the boy wearing a black shirt with Superman's logo printed on the front, cried out in rage and jumped very high up into the air. Moving on instinct, Batman threw his exploding batarang at the teen before diving to the right, "Scatter!"

Flash immediately ran right while Green Lantern flew up into the air, Superman right alongside him. Each hero blinked once in surprise when the small explosion the batarang caused didn't even phase the teen who slammed his fist down onto the ground where the heroes used to be.

Seeing the rather large dent he made into the reinforced steel the platform was made of, Batman's eyes narrowed. Definitely not normal teenagers.

Batman ducked just in time as he heard the swish of an arrow leaving it's notch, an explosive arrow similar to that of Green Arrow's own invention, exploding a few few away. Batman turned, glaring at a blonde haired archer as she notched another arrow, aiming for him.

A red blur zipped past him and quickly grabbed the girl's green bow, holding it up in the air as he wagged his index finger at her, "Now now, that isn't very nice, archer girl. Why don't we all just calm down and..." Flash didn't get to finish his sentence as he experienced, for the first time, a fast punch to his face that he didn't have enough time to dodge. Granted he was caught off guard, he couldn't help the shock going through his mind as he flew back, letting go of the bow he just confiscated.

Batman watched with growing curiosity as a yellow blur, similar to Flash's movements, moved towards Flash and delivered a solid punch to the speedster's jaw. Again, definitely not normal teenagers.

Flash shook his head, looking up in mild shock at the yellow and red clad teen now standing next to the green costumed archer who was picking up her bow.

Meanwhile, the dark haired teen with the S-Shield symbol on his chest let out another cry of rage as he took another big leap towards the hovering Superman, whose eyes widened in surprise as he got body slammed by the teen. Green Lantern, with equally wide eyes quickly recovered from his shock as he pointed his ring at the teen. He gave a sudden grunt as he felt himself being pushed down onto the ground by an unseen force, before finally crashing down onto the ground.

Green Lantern shook his head, looking up just in time to see a dark skinned boy swipe his fists down at him, blue tattoos glowing all over his arm. Lantern just managed to bring his ring up and form a shield in front of himself, the boy's fists making contact with the solid green energy shield. Lantern blinked in surprise when the boy's fists crackled with electricity, causing little cracks all over his shield.

Green Lantern's eyes widened when he saw a green skinned girl hovering in the air a few feet away, her long red hair flowing down her back as she pointed her hands at him. He felt his body lift up into the air. Telekinesis. That explained it.

Without pause, the dark skinned boy took advantage of Green Lantern's moment of surprise to jump into the air, once again bringing his fists down towards the guardian. Reacting quickly, Green Lantern shot his fist out, firing a beam of green energy into the boy's midriff and sending him crashing into the wall, hard enough to knock him out.

The green skinned girl, temporarily losing focus as she watched her friend being blasted away, dropped the Lantern who remained hovering with his own power. Taking advantage of her distraction, Green Lantern shot a blast of energy out and into the girl as well, slamming her back into the metal wall. She yelped as she was blasted before collapsing onto the ground next to the dark skinned boy, lying still.

"M'gann!" Green Lantern turned to see the tall brunette with the Superman symbol stare at the downed girl for a moment before looking at him with eyes filled with rage. He snarled as his hands balled up into fists, "You'll pay for that!" he took another leap, pulling his right fist back as he neared the Lantern.

Suddenly, a blue and red blur slammed into the teen in midair, carrying him through the air for a few moments before slamming him into the metal wall. A large dent was formed as Superman pulled back, his hands on his hips, "You need to calm down."

"Erif niar nwod no pot fo mih!" Superman turned towards the sound of a girl's mystic voice echoing throughout the room. He cried out as large balls of fire crashed into him from above, knocking him down onto the ground.

A girl dressed in a tuxedo with a set of white gloves had both her hands pointed towards the Man of Steel, smiling in satisfaction for a few moments before a batarang suddenly swished through the air and stabbed into the ground under her feet. She looked down and gasped as the batarang beeped before exploding into a large puff of green smoke. She coughed, trying to cover her mouth but had already breathed in enough, her legs wobbling as she felt her consciousness fade before dropping onto the floor with a groan.

Three down, four to go. Batman looked towards the teens still standing. The Flash-Boy was currently in a fist fight with Flash, who was experiencing the surprising ordeal of having to actually block attacks pointed towards him instead of dodging. They were zipping around the whole place, exchanging blows. Batman noted with interest that while the Flash-Boy could land a few blows on Flash, he was still quite a bit slower than Flash himself.

His gaze turned to the green clad archer who was pointing her bow at the two speedsters, her bow whipping left and right as she bit her lip, trying to keep up with the super speed battle.

Deciding to end this little battle, Batman drew a batarang and threw it towards the archer's bow, fully intent on disarming her. His eyes widened as his batarang was intercepted by a red projectile similar to his own explosive discs. His gaze turned to land on the form of a small, dark haired boy sporting a domino mask, his eyes fixed on the dark knight. His mask hid his eyes fully, the white slits the only visible difference from the dark mask.

The boy seemed hesitant, a bit confused as he regarded the Dark Knight. Why, he did not know. And for the moment, he did not care.

Quickly drawing then throwing three explosive batarangs from his utility belt, Batman ran towards the boy dressed in a red, black, and slightly yellow uniform. In response, the lean boy performed a series of back flips as the batarangs exploded one after another in place of where the boy used to stand.

Across the room, the boy with the S-Shield on his chest was throwing fist after fist across Superman's face. Not wanting to hurt the young boy, but finding his strength very surprising, Superman grabbed the boy's left fist with his right hand before grabbing the boy's right fist with his left hand. The boy yelled and growled, trying to pull his hands away in vain.

Superman looked down at the boy with narrowed eyes, speaking in a strained voice, "I am only going to ask you one more time. Calm. Down." the boy looked up at Superman with defiant eyes, letting out another cry of rage as he kicked off the ground with surprising force, pushing Superman back.

As the teen was about to deliver a vicious headbutt to the last Kryptonian, J'onn phased through the floor slowly, his body barely visible courtesy of his intangibility. As soon as he was fully through, the Martian turned tangible once more before reaching out and placing his hands fully on the boy's head, his eyes glowing bright as he pushed one command into the teen's mind with all his might, "Sleep."

The teen let out a cry of pain before moaning, his shoulders slumping as he dropped to his knees. Superman let go of the boy's fists, watching as they limply fell to the ground, nodding to J'onn in thanks.

Green Lantern hated fighting kids, it was hard to blast them with full power, especially when they weren't as durable as some of the bad guys he usually fought. He grimaced slightly as another explosive arrow slammed into his energy shield. Though he supposed he couldn't just stay floating in the air and let himself get shot at, now could he?

Dodging swiftly to the right, Green Lantern thrust his right fist out, firing another blast of green energy at the blonde archer. She performed a barrel roll to the right while notching an arrow onto her bow. She straightened up on one knee, firing the arrow swiftly. Caught off guard, the arrow opened up, a steel cord firing out and wrapping around his arms. Just as he was about to break free, the cord suddenly charged up and he let out a cry of pain as a surge of electricity covered his body.

Batman, temporarily distracted by Green Lantern's cry of pain, looked away from his own opponent. He took stock of the metal cord around Green Lantern's torso and threw a batarang, the sharp edge cutting through the rope of metal.

The now free Green Lantern didn't hesitate as he formed a green energy fist and shot it out towards the blonde archer, slamming her right on the chin. She yelped and flew back, rolling across the floor before coming to a still.

Hearing the cry of his archer, the Flash-Boy stopped in his tracks, turning around to see her roll across the ground, "Artemis!" he ran towards her, dropping his arms in an attempt to scoop her up. He skidded to a halt when Superman landed in front of him with his arms crossed, blocking the young speedster's way. Eyes wide and mouth falling open he turned around to run the other way when the fist of the older speedster rammed into his face, sending him flying back into the Man of Steel.

Letting out a groan his head shook a little as he blacked out. Flash looked up at Superman with a wink, grinning at their handiwork.

_Six down. That left..._

Batman's eyes widened as he looked around. He had lost track of the boy he was fighting, his gaze shifting around the room before it landed on the main computer console. The boy had some sort of electronic device on his left wrist, the fingers on his right hand typing rapidly along what seemed like a holographic keyboard. On the small holographic screen displayed above his wrist, was the Watchtower systems.

Batman's eyes widened as he saw a USB cord extending from the boy's wrist to one of the slots on the main computer console of the Watchtower. The five heroes made a move for the boy when he suddenly turned around with a smirk of triumph, holding his hand in the air, "Whoa... Unless you want me to use the thrusters to knock this whole place out of orbit and destroy the generators, I suggest you don't move."

Everyone stopped, eyes wide with the exception of Batman at the boy's words. Flash let out a laugh, his hands on his hips as he grinned at the young boy, "Nice bluff kid, but the Watchtower was programmed and designed by Batman. There's no way you could have-"

The young boy's smirk grew even wider as he cut the speedster off, looking right at Batman as he spoke in an amused tone, "Same system as the Batcave huh, BW?"

Batman's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into a glare. He held his arm up to the other four, "He's not bluffing. The Watchtower's programming is an almost exact replica of the supercomputer I designed in the Batcave. If he's familiar with it, hacking into the Watchtower's systems wouldn't be that hard."

Green Lantern waved his hand, sparing a glance at Batman, "But how would he know the Batcaves' supercomputer's systems in the first place. He's obviously bluffing!"

Batman glowered at Green Lantern's theory but kept his gaze on the boy, "The fact that he clearly knows who I am and even the existence of a supercomputer in the cave raises a high chance that he is in fact, telling the truth."

J'onn floated down next to Batman, speaking in a quiet tone, "BW... Bruce Wayne. It seems this young man does indeed know your identity, but he could just be a fanatic who managed to deduce your identity."

Batman resisted the urge to growl in frustration, gritting his teeth, "Yes, it is possible. But do you believe that these teens, most with super powered abilities and the fact that they used a _Boom Tube_ to get aboard the Watchtower, are just some fanatic fans? We cannot afford to take the risk that it is also possible that he is telling the truth."

J'onn stayed silent for a few moments before nodding. Batman then spoke up, glaring at the boy, "Alright, you proved your point. What is it that you want?"

The brunette blinked, having not expected that answer but quickly recovered, "First things first, I want you to let us go." Though he was speaking to all them, his eyes were fixed on Batman. His breath suddenly hitched, his right hand moving up to grab his side as he bit his lip. This was not lost to Batman nor Superman as the boy quickly hid his pain, removing his hand, "Second, I want you to stop this repressive regime."

Everyone stood still for a few moments before Green Lantern spoke up, "Repressive regime? What in gods name are you talking about? We are heroes, not conquerors. We haven't repressed anyone! The Justice League is a force of good and protection, not repression!"

The boy blinked them, his mouth hanging open then closed. He gazed at each of them before quickly typing into his holographic keyboard. The heroes took a step forward but Batman shot his arm out, making them halt in their place. Each of them looked at the Bat in confusion before noticing the boy's activities were being shown on the large computer screen. He was searching through the database, going through their history file before finally bringing up an image of Metropolis in all it's glory, zooming in specifically on the Daily Planet's office floor.

Superman's eyes widened as he saw Lois Lane walk across the large window, talking on her cellphone with raised eyebrows. She must have been talking to a source. Either that or Jimmy by the way she seemed like she was resisting an urge to scream.

Superman narrowed his eyes at the young boy who looked at the Kryptonian with surprise, as if seeing him for the first time. Superman took one step forward, "If you hurt her, I'll make you regret it."

The boy didn't seem to register his threat as his shoulders sagged, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, "So we did it...we actually did it. KF was able to fix our..." the boy didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly started to fall forward.

Flash, moving on instinct, zipped towards the boy and caught him. At the same time, Batman dashed for the computer and moved right up to the computer console. His hands started to dance across the keyboard as he tried to regain control of the Watchtower. He scowled as green images of the boy's face smirking mischievously filled the screen.

Taking more time than he would have liked, Batman finally managed to regain control of all the Watchtower's systems, running three more diagnostic tests of the entire Watchtower before he felt satisfied. Turning away from the screen and towards his fellow Leaguers, who were currently laying out the unconscious teens in a row, he regarded these threats carefully.

What were they? Defective clones made by some sinister organization? Aliens from another planet? Were they some strange project made by Darkseid before his demise, come to exact their revenge? None of it made sense. They all seemed confused when they first arrived, a few of them even seemed shaken and weary from battle. Then there was the youngest one's reaction at the end, before he passed out. What was that?

Needing more answers and not having enough information, Batman stood up and made his way towards the group when Flash suddenly spoke up, "Batman, this kid. He's injured, and I don't think it was during our fight. He's bleeding pretty bad from his left side, seems he was wearing Kevlar under his armor but he's been shot in several places."

Before Batman could respond, Superman flew towards Flash, "Get him to the infirmary, now." Flash nodded before zipping away with the boy in his arms, earning Superman a very dark glare from Batman.

"Hostile, super powered beings infiltrate the Watchtower and attack us on sight and you think it's a good idea to give one of them treatment?" Batman spoke in that irritating 'you are stupid and I am right' tone at Superman.

The Man of Steel shook his head, placing his hands on his hips, "They may have attacked us, but they didn't seem to have much of a malicious intent. Besides, their children."

J'onn spoke up as he stepped up besides Batman, "Correction, they are super powered beings who seem to have remarkably similar powers to our own." J'onn's eyes drifted towards the green skinned girl, his heart giving a slight squeeze at the sight of what appeared to be another Martian.

Green Lantern landed down next to Superman, waving his arm at the unconscious teens, "And you call the attack they made 'non-malicious'? They seemed pretty malicious to me." he crossed his arms, glaring at the downed teens.

J'onn spoke up again, looking away from the green skinned girl, "No, I am in agreement with Superman. While I cannot fully read their minds, I could sense fear and desperation as they fought, not malicious intent."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow, "Their the ones who invaded us, what were they so afraid of?"

Batman stepped forward, his eyes narrowing, "What do you mean you can't 'read their minds fully', J'onn?"

The Martian looked towards Batman, nodding his head, "During the battle and a few moments ago, when I attempted to read their thoughts I encountered a powerful mental barrier around their minds. A barrier made specifically to shield them from mental probing or attack. While I can break through it, I fear I might cause permanent damage to their minds if I tried."

Batman glanced at the teens before looking back at his fellow Leaguers, "First things first, we need to secure them in holding cells. Ones strong enough to hold each of them. Which means we'll have to-"

Superman cut him off, shaking his head, "No, we are not going to lock them all up with equipment that should be used to hold each of us. I refuse to put children through that."

Batman stepped forward, glaring at Superman, "If you hadn't noticed, Kent. One of these so called 'children' you are trying to protect almost went blow for blow with you, even if it was only for a few moments. They are dangerous threats, and should be treated as such."

Superman crossed his arms, staring right back at Batman without flinching, "They were just scared and probably confused. They didn't exactly come through the Boom Tube organized, they fell through like they were running from something. You can't blame them for defending themselves."

Green Lantern raised his hand, "To be fair, they attacked us first."

Superman gave Green Lantern a pointed look, "The point is, they didn't come here to attack us. They are just a bunch of scared and desperate kids, from the way J'onn was describing it. So why don't we just wait for them to wake up and talk?"

Batman barely held in his frustration as he spoke in a strained voice, "In case you didn't hear me, these are not 'just some scared and desperate kids'. They are super powered threats who attacked us first, and to some degree, caused us quite a bit of trouble. They should be in holding cells. Right. Now."

Superman and Batman had a silent battle as they glared at one another while Green Lantern and J'onn looked from one to the other. Just as they thought the staring contest would go on for hours, they heard a low groan from one of the teens.

The Flash-Boy slowly sat up, his right knee bending as he rubbed his face with his right hand, "Ugh... I so don't want to do that again... Going up against the League once is enough...but four times... Jeez..."

The boy abruptly froze when Green Lantern cleared his throat, his head whipping up to attention. His eyes widened and he scrambled up, placing his right foot back as he prepared to make a run for it when Superman held out his hand, "Wait! Please just wait. We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to talk."

The Flash-Boy froze in place, his right arm raised and his left arm stretched behind his back. He stared at the four heroes in front of him for a long time, his mind racing and his eyes full of questions. He stood up straight, dropping his arms by his sides as he glanced at his fellow teammates then back at the heroes. Biting his lip and thinking for a minute he nodded, looking at the heroes with uncertainty, "Talk...alright. Talking is good... How should I start?"

**Author's Note: This was another story I really wanted to write my own variation on, it seemed like a fun idea to write and I hope it'll be equally loved with my other one. I promise it won't distract me from my first story. And like my other story, Flash is Barry Allen, NOT Wally West obviously. **


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, or products of Justice League Unlimited or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to the few people who read and the few who reviewed. I know it's a bit of a side story for me but it's still a great story for me, I really liked this idea and really wanted to write my own variation because the original author seemed to well...be gone. I hope it will be just as loved as the original. And like the original, I am basing the Justice League off the Justice League Unlimited cartoon except with the fact that Barry is Flash instead of Wally and none of the heroes have/had partners or sidekicks. **

**Author's Note #2: I'm a hopeless romantic so most stories I write will have couples or romance. Couples in this will be Spitfire, Zatanna X Robin (I know people find it weird, but I liked it), M'gann X Superboy. Aqualad doesn't seem like he was interested in anyone except Tula so...I'll leave him be.**

Chapter 2: Questions

Batman glared at the yellow and red clad Flash-Boy in front of him, trying to reign in his patience. The red haired boy was currently sitting down in a chair Superman had gratefully brought, his foot thumping up and down on the metal floor a hundred times a minute. His fingers were tapping on his thighs in a similar fashion, his eyes darting from himself, Superman, Green Lantern, to J'onn and back again. His mind was obviously racing, working out possibilities, scenarios, questions, and what he could possibly say. His eyes darted briefly to his right, looking towards his still unconscious comrades.

Before Batman could snap and break the silence, his earpiece went off, "Uh Bats? Yeah, I got him to the infirmary and all and got this machine working, but all it did was a basic first aid. I'm not really sure what button to press to give him proper care...most of them look the same to me. Mind coming up here and lending me a hand?"

The Dark Knight let out a low breath, shutting his eyes under his cowl for a few moments before opening them up, his hand coming up to press onto his comm, "I'll be there, don't touch anything else. You might input the wrong commands." he then looked at the boy seated in front of him, who was looking up at the Bat with wide eyes. Batman then turned to Superman, pointing his finger at him, "Get him to start talking as soon as I leave. Find out who or what they are, why they are here, and most importantly, if they are a threat."

Superman looked back at Batman in silence for a few moments, engaged in another silent conversation as they stood there before Superman nodded. Batman then threw the Flash-Boy another quick glance before nodding at J'onn and Green Lantern.

As he turned around with the swish of his cape, the Flash-Boy stood up quickly, "Wait!" Everyone paused before slowly looking at him, eyebrows raised. He seemed to regret his outburst for a split second before swallowing the lump in his throat, "Is Ro- Is...is my friend alright? What happened...?" His eyes scanned the faces of the four adult heroes in front of him, who all merely looked at each other in uncertainty.

Suddenly, Flash-Boy's face contorted into a look of fury, a glare pointed at Superman surprisingly, "If you hurt him...I swear on my life. I will make you pay, whatever it takes."

Everyone, especially Superman who was not used to receiving such a look except from his enemies, blinked at the young teen sitting before them. J'onn quickly spoke up before Batman took it as a threat and decided to lock him up, with or without Superman's consent, "No, your friend was injured before the battle. Though the wounds were recent, they were made by bullets, not anything anyone here uses. The Watchtower is not even equipped with projectile type weapons."

At the Martians words, Flash-Boy's shoulders visibly sagged, sitting back in his chair, "We...we didn't notice..." he unconsciously muttered under his breath, "Damn it Rob...not again... You've got to stop doing that..."

Batman glared at the teen but Superman waved him off, reminding him why he was leaving in the first place. With a small shake of his head he turned around again, heading towards the infirmary.

As soon as he was out of the room and down the hall, Green Lantern took a step forward. Knowing Batman, if he heard something he didn't like, or found interesting, he would have marched straight back here when they had a patient in the infirmary, "Okay kid. Start talking. We need to know who you are and how you got access to a Boom Tube generator to get here." Green Lantern then held up a silver metal box the size of a book with dials and buttons on the front that they had confiscated from Flash-Boy while checking everyone's belongings.

Flash-Boy's eyes widened as he spotted his missing generator, reaching out without thinking, "Be careful with that! That isn't a normal Boom Tube generator! I don't even know if I can make another one of those!"

Green Lantern lifted the device upward, raising one eyebrow, "You mean you _built_ this generator yourself? You're just a kid!"

Flash-Boy glared at Green Lantern,"The square root of Pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. The atomic masses in the periodic table are not integral numbers. For example, carbon is listed as 12.011 amu because Atomic masses listed in the periodic table are weighted averages of isotopic masses. The atomic masses listed on the periodic table are, actually, _average_ atomic masses. The average atomic mass is the summation of the products of an element's isotopic masses and its relative abundance in percents of course. For example, carbon has two common isotopes: C-12 and C-13. C-12 is 98.9% abundant and has a mass of 12.000 amu, whereas C-13 is 1.1% abundant and has a mass of 13.0033 amu. Computing for carbon's average atomic mass: 12.0000 times 0.989 plus 13.0033 times 0.011 equals 12.011 amu. According to the Valence Shell Electron Pair Repulsion theory, if there are 5 pairs of electrons in the valence shell of an atom, they will be arranged in an trigonal bipyramidal geometry. O octahedral : 6 pairs of electrons tetrahedral : 4 pairs of electrons trigonal planar : 3 pairs of electrons. An example of a valid set of quantum numbers is n=4, l=0, ml=0, ms=-1/2 because it describes an electron in the S orbital of the 4th energy level."

All three heroes stared at the boy, bewildered. They then looked at one another, Superman lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

Flash-Boy looked a little smug, lifting his right leg and placing it on top of his left knee, "Those were easy questions, elementary if I do say so myself."

Green Lantern glared at the teen, "Point taken. Then let me switch my question, who are you all? How did you know to come here and more importantly, how did you even know where _here_ is!"

Flash-Boy's smug look slowly faded, dropping his right leg down and planting his feet on the ground. He looked at Superman briefly before letting out a tired sigh, running his hand down his face for the ninth time that day, "By the way you are treating us and the questions you are asking me... Am I safe to assume that you all...don't recognize or know who we are?"

Superman shook his head, crossing his arms as he regarded the tired young teen before him, "No, we have no clue who you guys are. How would we? It's our first time meeting."

A ghost of a smile formed on Flash-Boy's lips as his whole body seemed to sag, his eyes becoming a bit distant, "Then I did it...I really did it." he let out a small chuckle, only without a hint of humor laced into his tone.

The heroes standing before him glanced at one another again before Superman spoke up once more, "What do you mean? What did you do? Who are you people?"

Flash-Boy looked up, glancing at each of them for a moment before speaking, "Please, will you let me ask you a few questions. Just a few and I promise, I will tell you everything I can without trouble. I promise."

Green Lantern seemed like he was about to argue when Superman lifted his hand to the guardian, "There is no harm in answering a few questions Lantern. It'll probably set the kid at ease. Though we we are obligated to decline to answer any or even all the questions you might ask. Is that alright kid?"

Flash-Boy nodded, looking right at Superman with those piercing, accusing eyes that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't that he wasn't used to eyes full of hate or malice or even revenge pointed at him, but the way the kid looked at him with a haunted look made his skin crawl. He had never got a look like that before in his life. He figured only criminals ever ended up on the receiving end of those.

J'onn then cleared his throat, looking at the Flash-Boy with those calm red-orange eyes, "What is your first question?"

The boy seemed to take a deep breath before letting it out, trying to calm his nerves. What he asked next surprised all of them, "Did you kill the Joker?"

o.o

Batman scowled slightly as he moved through the halls of the Watchtower, his feet barely making a sound as he made his way towards the infirmary. Clark could be so naive at times, such a boy scout. Just because they were children, didn't mean they were any less of a threat than any other opponent they have faced before. If he didn't remember, the Royal Flush gang they had faced were all still pretty much children, but did he hesitate to fight them? No.

Everyone always told him that he 'overworks' and that he is simply too 'paranoid'. Did they ever maybe consider to think that they were simply too laid back? Too trusting? It was because Clark pulled stunts like this that he ended up working 'overtime', as they had put it, and went through the extra trouble of organizing a counter measure.

Aside from the boy with the Super Strength and the kid with Super Speed, the others did not seem too difficult to overtake. He already had eight or nine contingency plans in case they got the jump on the three watching over the young threats. Though he highly doubted any of them had the power to take down Green Lantern and J'onn, he was almost a hundred percent sure they could not take down the two heroes _plus_ Superman. Though he had been surprised before, a back up plan was always needed. Or two, or three.

He reached the infirmary, his hand coming up to type in the code for the lock. He stopped when he noticed with quite a bit of annoyance, Flash didn't bother to lock it down. He almost forgot about the other naive super powered hero on their team.

Calming his slight frustration, Batman stepped forward as the automatic doors opened. A multitude of highly advanced medical tools and machinery was around the room, some that weren't even available to the public until the distant future. Perks of having a leading tech and medical department in ones billion dollar enterprise.

Near the middle of the room stood the naive speedster himself. Placed on the middle of the medical table with a breathing mask over his mouth, was the young boy he had been fighting a few minutes ago, the same boy who threatened to knock the Watchtower out of orbit.

Flash turned as Batman entered, a grin forming on his face, "Hey Bats, come for a check up or did you just want to see me?"

Batman duly ignored Flash's little joke before walking over to the advanced medical table with multiple mechanical arms attached to the sides. He started tapping on the small console near the head of the table, "Go and help the others question the prisoners. I'll take over from here. Maybe you'll have better luck loosening the kids lips. After all, he seems to be a fan of yours. Seeing as how he mimics your costume _and_ your powers."

At the mention of his 'fan' and the intriguing duplication of his powers, Flash perked up before giving Batman a mock salute, "Aye aye captain. I'll be there in a flash." he then zipped away, the automatic doors set to react to Flash's movements as they shot wide open.

Batman had anticipated Flash's speed while aboard the Watchtower. It took some extra machinery and a more advanced program, but it paid off. He didn't have to hear Flash crashing into a door and complaining about it because the automated systems couldn't register him coming fast enough.

Cringing a little at Barry's famous bad joke, pun, whatever he considered it, Batman continued to type away as a needle inserted itself into the young brunette's arm, injecting him with Batman's home-made anesthetic. He waited a couple of moments before activating the arms, letting them whir to life before watching them lift up and get to working on their patient.

As the mechanical arms delicately but quickly tore open the kid's suit on the side and removed any fabric underneath, Batman spoke up, "You can stop pretending to be passed out, I saw your eyelids move ever so slightly when you sensed my presence in the room. Your breathing hitched slightly when you were injected with the anesthetic as well."

A few moments later the kid turned his head, looking towards the Dark Knight. His eyes were hidden behind his domino mask, so Batman couldn't read his expression too well but he could sense the boy was judging him, sizing him up and looking for...something. He couldn't quite place what the boy expected but by the way he let out a small sigh, the older hero suspected he didn't find it.

"You don't recognize me, you don't have a clue who I am. What I am." Batman merely stared at the boy as he spoke, turning his head away and laying back in the bed as the machines finally started working on his wound.

"Obviously, you seem to have met me before while I have not met you. You also seem to have quite a bit of information on me. And I don't know how. The only way you could have gotten some of that is if you are so good that not even I have noticed you or...I had given you this information personally. I'm inclined to believe the later." the boy stayed silent, his breathing now calm and his body still. If Batman was anyone else, he would have thought the boy asleep. But he knew better.

After waiting a few moments, the young boy looked to the side, "What do you know about alternate dimensions? Parallel universes?"

Not showing his surprise or his slight concern, Batman spoke up in a blunt tone, "The League has encountered a parallel universe before. A universe where one event went about a completely different way and drastically brought on changes very different from our own universe. It has supported the multiverse theory slightly, but traveling beyond a world very similar to our own is close to impossible."

The boy nodded slightly before speaking up, "You've got that right, except it isn't as difficult as you think it is. With the right components, a Boom Tube generator can be rewired and upgraded to jump not only through space but through the barriers between dimensions. The only reason no one has found out about it is because the components needed to modify it are completely unorthodox."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy. Different dimensions? Dimension hopping? He looked into the boy's eyes, or he assumed he was because much like his own cowl, the boy's domino mask concealed his eyes, "You are from a different dimension. A dimension in which you know me and my secrets. Which would explain how you know my name, the existence of the Batcave, and even the design of the Batcave's supercomputer."

The young boy nodded, gritting his teeth as the mechanical arms started the surgery, cutting into the boy's side to dig out the bullets.

Noting the boy's pain, Batman glanced down at the medical table, "Keep still, the anesthetics I gave you should dull the pain down mostly in a few moments, just let it spread through your body."

While he wasn't ready to just believe the kid's story just like that, it was a very possible and almost logical explanation to their arrival and the kid's knowledge. But the child could be telling him an elaborate lie. They could be Cadmus's new trained soldiers for all he knew.

He then trained his eyes on the boy, properly observing him for a few moments. With his view of the kid's still frame, plus the small fight they had a few minutes ago, he had a good idea of the kid's fighting style and body composition. He was lean, light on his feet, and had a good muscle build balanced around his body. He was an acrobat, from the flips and jumps he did during the fight and the way his arms and legs were toned. He was obviously trained in martial arts, the guarded stance he took and the way he carried himself indicated disciplined training for a number of years. Though he was still green from what he could tell. A bit brash and he had openings here and there in his fighting stance. A good solid start none the less, far better than any of the other kids he had seen fighting, besides the dark skinned electricity boy who almost broke Lantern's shield.

As he was observing the boy, unknown to the older Bat, he was also being observed. The boy watched the man before him, regarding this man who looked so much like his mentor, like his adoptive father. The man had the same brooding aura, the same scowl, and the same suspicious look whenever he watched someone he didn't fully trust. He just never imagined that look would be pointed at him.

He had seen his mentor glare in anger, scowl in frustration, and even smirk at him smugly. And on some very rare occasions, smile at him as his adoptive father. But he had never seen him look at him with an untrusting, suspicious look. A look that said he was, to him, a criminal. It hurt more than he had imagined it would, and this wasn't even the first time.

While the boy was thinking to himself, the older Bat finished his own observation and spoke up, breaking the few minutes of silence, "What is your name?"

The boy looked up, startled for a brief moment before speaking, "Robin. I go by the name Robin."

Batman noticed how the boy had said 'go by' instead of 'my name'. He filed that away for later before continuing, "Who are you? Why did you come here?"

"The dimensions we were previously in were...horrible. Absolute mayhem and chaos. Left and right everything was wrong...everything went wrong." the boy's head slumped back onto the table as he spoke, "Almost everyday seemed like a life and death battle and we've seen so many horrible things one after another...you'd understand if we weren't so open to talk." the boy winced slightly as a bullet was removed, muttering under his breath, "So not feeling the aster..."

Batman raised an eyebrow at the boy's last word, filing it away before the boy continued, "This is our fourth dimension hop, we barely managed to get away from the last one we were thrown into. Kid Fl-...the yellow and red armored hero who can run really fast, managed to jury rig a Boom Tube generator into a dimensional portal generator."

Batman listened carefully, filing away every detail of the boy's story. How he spoke when he talked, his breathing, the heartbeat monitor's beating rate, any twitch or slight movement. Everything and anything was closely observed by the Dark Knight.

"You said you have been to three other dimensions before coming here, how did you jump from your dimension in the first place?"

Robin shook his head, "We didn't jump on purpose from our dimension. It was an accident... We were investigating a strange power surge from a warehouse owned by Lex Corp." Batman's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lex Luthor's company. So, even in a dimension supposedly four universes away, Lex Luthor was still a criminal. Figures.

"Our team, the team I arrived with, were sent to investigate covertly. What we didn't count on, was the sheer amount of security present there. It took some time but we managed to sneak in. When we got inside, the whole place was filled with strange technology, alien technology to be more precise. The scientists there were experimenting with, what we now know as, a Boom Tube generator. That was when a certain speedster, tripped the alarms." Batman wasn't surprised. If this Flash-Boy was anything like their own Flash, then stealth was definitely not his strong suit. Or even in his vocabulary, "Long story short, the fight ended up with one of the scientists accidentally damaging the Boom Tube generator with one their machines and before we knew it, we were sucked into a giant wormhole. The whole warehouse went with us. "

The boy's expression suddenly went grim as his mouth tightened before he spoke, "That's when everything just went wrong..."

o.o

Superman, Green Lantern, and J'onn all stared at Flash-Boy for a few minutes before Superman spoke up, "No the Joker is locked up in Arkham Asylum. Or he should be after the last time Batman and I thwarted his plan to explode a giant blimp of Joker Venom gas over the city of Metropolis."

J'onn spoke up immediately afterward, "And there is a strictly held up code both Superman and especially Batman follow. To never kill their opponents, no matter how grave their crime..." A sudden somber mood had fallen upon the heroes as they knew some of the pain their Bat had gone through.

Flash-Boy's whole figure perked up a little, his eyes glowing with more feeling as he continued on, "Metropolis is safe? Lois Lane still whipping Superman to go on romantic flights and dates with her?"

Green Lantern couldn't help cracking a smile as he looked at Superman, whose cheeks were slightly red as he glared at the Flash-Boy, "Lois doesn't 'whip' me into dates with her. She asks, and I oblige."

At that, Green Lantern snorted a little, "Yeah, more like she demands and you obey." the Lantern's smile grew wider as Superman sent him a dirty look.

The teen sitting before them burst out laughing, his hand slapping onto his forehead, "Brilliant! Just brilliant." he grinned at the surprised look the heroes gave him, not caring if he seemed crazy to them.

"So you guys are the Justice League right? Heroes of the world, beloved by all and protecting the many?" J'onn nodded at him, tilting his head slightly as the boy's grin grew, "God this is great!"

Green Lantern finally shook his head, "Boy...Flash must have hit you harder than I thought. Maybe we should take you to the infirmary and have _you_ checked out."

The teen in front of them kept grinning, standing up and reaching his hand out to the Lantern, "Kid Flash, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Stewart!" Lantern blinked at the kid as he took his hand, the boy grabbing it and shaking it up and down rapidly with barely contained enthusiasm. Did he ever tell the kid his name? And Kid Flash? Really? He not only looked like Flash, had Flash's powers and apparent personality but his name too. A fan boy should only go so far...

Kid Flash then promptly zipped to Superman, reaching out and grabbing the Man of Steel's hand as he shook it in the same rapid and enthusiastic manner he did with Green Lantern before zipping up to J'onn, "A pleasure Superman! A pleasure J'onn!" both the other heroes nodded slowly, blinking at Kid Flash's sudden enthusiasm.

Just then, Flash zipped into the room, stopping right next to J'onn, "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" he noticed Kid Flash shaking J'onn's hand and grinned, holding his hand out to him, "Hey there kid, nice to see you awake and not attacking us. I'm Flash, nice to meet you."

Kid Flash grinned back and reached out fast with his hand, attempting to take Flash's offered hand. Anticipating and ready for it this time, Flash quickly brought his hand up into the air, his grin widening at the boy. Kid Flash blinked before an equally large grin formed on his face and soon, the two speedsters were zipping around the platform, playing a bizarre, super speed version of handshake tag.

Green Lantern and J'onn barely followed the two Speedster's movements while Superman managed to keep his eyes on them, "Should we not stop them?" J'onn's voice spoke up but with a clear lack of concern or fear.

Superman chuckled, "No, they seem to be having a lot of fun, very playful. I'm sure Flash doesn't often get to meet someone who can match him speed for speed. I'm sure he's enjoying this more than the kid is."

Green Lantern chuckled, "Oh Batman isn't going to like this. He isn't going to like this at all. Not one bit. We better stop the two before they both make burn marks on the floor. Or god forbid, get caught by Batman. Then we'd have one Flash in the infirmary and the other in a holding cell."

Just as Green Lantern finished, both the speedsters zipped up in front of them, grinning like little boys, "Oh come on GL. Even Bats has to admit this is pretty cool. I mean, another Speedster! Besides Jay, who barely runs anymore, I have not had another person who could run like me in a long time!"

Kid Flash blinked, looking at Flash with curiosity, "What about Professor Zoom?"

"Professor what now?"

"Nevermind..."

"So kid." Green Lantern crossed his arms, giving the young speedster a hard look, "You have some explaining to do. We answered all your questions, now you need to answer ours. Who are you all? Why are you here? How did you even know how to get here?"

Kid Flash looked from Lantern, to Superman, to J'onn, then finally to Flash. He bit his lip a little, clearly contemplating before speaking up, "Okay okay..." he took a deep breath, in and out. He then took his seat, looking at the four in front of him, "First, have you ever heard of parallel dimensions? The idea that there are other dimensions with slight differences at certain points in time that changes the outcome of the world or even the universe?"

Everyone nodded a bit grimly, after all, none of them had ever forgotten their experiences in the Justice Lord dimension they had went to. Truthfully, none of them could, even if they wanted to. The oppressed people who looked at them in fear instead of hope, the world without freedom of any kind, and even the blank looks the lobotomized criminals gave them as they passed. They could never forget, because it was a world that they could possibly turn into. A world that could be their future.

"Well you see, me. Us, my team." he gestured to the unconscious bodies, "We're all from a different dimension. A parallel world from this one." at the shocked and suddenly guarded stances of some of the older heroes in front of him, Kid Flash quickly plowed on, "The dimension we are from, there is also a Justice League that is widely accepted around the world and even in some parts of the universe as heroes and protectors. It's how we know all of you, because we know a different but similar version of you all in our dimension."

At the last sentence, all the heroes visibly relaxed but still regarded Kid Flash with wary expressions, "So how exactly did you cross into our dimension?" Kid Flash glanced at J'onn, "It is no small feat to cross from one dimension to another, especially four times. In our case, the parallel world we had visited had a hard time even opening a vision of our dimension. They could not generate enough power or figure out how to open up a gateway to a dimension 'further' away, as they put it."

Kid Flash let out a tired sigh, once again swiping his hand down his face, his shoulders sagging, "Yeah...that's my fault... This whole mess is my fault." When the older heroes gave him questioning looks he let out another sigh, "You see, if I assume this world is similar to mine, I am guessing you guys have an annoying villain by the name of Lex Luthor causing you guys all sorts of trouble?"

Seeing Superman's jaw lock and the distaste showing on Flash and Green Lantern's faces was answer enough for him, "Well, in our dimension, we are a covert team led by Batman. We take low key jobs and work in the background while the League itself deals with more public and open situations. They'd sometimes call us their 'trump card'."

Kid Flash smiled a tiny bit before moving on, "We got an alert that a particularly disturbing and possibly alien power surge was emanating from one of Lex Corp's warehouses. Because the League was otherwise preoccupied at the, we decided to go investigate on our own..."

Green Lantern shook his head, crossing his arms at the same time, "Oh I don't like where this is going..."

Kid Flash grasped his hands together, squeezing them hard, "We all agreed that we were just going to check it out, see what happened and report back to the League if we couldn't handle it... But with the amount of guards they had for one shabby looking warehouse, we needed to take a peek inside. We had someone who could take a quick peek, but knowing Lex Luthor, we didn't want her to go alone. So...we all went." he looked up at the older heroes with his green eyes, bringing his hands up under his chin, "What we found was a lab inside, full of what we now know as alien technology. Specifically Apokoliptic technology."

At the mention of Apokolips, Superman's eyes widened, his hands balling up into fists. Kid Flash, noticing Superman's sudden somber mood, glanced at the Kryptonian for a second before continuing, "We were about to pull back but..." he let out a sigh, running his hand through his red hair, "I stupidly tripped the alarms. The resulting battle wasn't too difficult...but during the battle, one of the scientists who was messing with a Boom Tube generator damaged it with his machine and the resulting Boom Tube sucked us and the warehouse into another dimension. That's where things got really messed up..."

o.o

Batman watched Robin carefully as he retold the events that occurred during their first alternate dimension, one eyebrow raised, "We didn't know how, or why this dimension was so...different. So messed up. Without going into every little detail of our excursion, we had found out that half of Europe was sunk under the sea and the other half was occupied by the Amazons of Themyscira led by Wonder Woman. Millions upon millions of people were dead at the hands of the Amazon warriors or by Atlantian soldiers. Villains from our dimension were protecting humanity, heroes we knew were killing the innocent... We didn't know what to think, the world was wrong..."

Robin lifted his left hand, placing it over his forehead, "All we could do was try to get back to our dimension...use the Boom Tube generator to get back somehow... But the Boom Tube generator...it was unstable, damaged. We didn't know how we jumped into another dimension in the first place, let alone how to get back home. So we took a risk, we jumped into another dimension. We figured it couldn't possibly be any worse than the one we left. We were wrong."

"I don't know if it was just bad luck or if the bad dimensions just naturally outnumber the good, but dimension after dimension we experienced were just...horrible." Robin's voice softened at the last word, shaking his head, "The last one we were in, was even more terrifying than the first one we had visited. Over half the heroes in the Justice League were...were different. Enforcers in a repressive regime that ruled the world with an iron fist... A world ruled...by Superman."

Batman's eyes widened, his thoughts flashing back to the Justice Lord dimension they had the misfortune to visit. Temporarily stunned, Batman almost missed the next part of the story Robin was retelling, "In this world, Superman was married to Lois Lane... And she had been pregnant with his unborn child. The Joker...he had tricked Superman into killing her and his unborn child... And used a nuclear bomb to destroy Metropolis. It drove him...mad. He then killed the Joker with his bare hands..."

Batman narrowed his eyes, looking down at nothing in particular as he sorted his thoughts. So, it was not the same dimension they had visited but along the same lines. The death of someone important, a crazed criminal, and the drastic response of Superman.

"The resulting world was chaos... People frightened, heroes becoming tyrants, and even criminals working under Superman as enforcers... Though there were people who resisted, an insurgent led by...by you. The alternate dimension you. You fought with vigor against Superman's regime and you were even devising a plan to get some much needed help... Another dimensional portal. But while gathering the parts, we were attacked. Attacked by heroes we admired and villains we despised, working side by side. We managed to escape through the Boom Tube generator one of our teammates was able to fix and here we are."

After all the talking, Robin laid back, letting out a small sigh. He was pretty winded and fatigued from recounting such unpleasant memories. He glanced at Batman who was looking at him with narrowed eyes, eyes that were assessing his story and going over every little detail he had told him. He had no doubt in his mind that Batman was probably going to ask his teammates the same questions to see if their stories all matched. He didn't mind, because everything he had said was true. There was no harm in telling them what they experienced, it didn't endanger any of their identities or even lives.

Robin then looked down as he heard the machine let out a few beeps, the mechanical arms sewing him up moving away from his right side and repositioning themselves in their starting positions. When Robin made an attempt to sit up, Batman placed his hand on the young teen's shoulder, pushing him back down onto the table, "You still need to rest. You had three bullets inside of you, luckily they didn't hit anything vital but two of them fractured some of your ribs. You will need some time to heal."

Robin nodded slightly, watching Batman with a wary look. The Dark Knight looked down at the boy for a few moments with an unreadable expression before turning around, heading towards the door, "I will be back in a short while. Do not try to exit this room or the security system will activate. I will not be held responsible if you are injured again."

Robin muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, "He is not whelmed...not whelmed at all."

o.o

Flash and Green Lantern had their mouths wide open and J'onn had wide eyes while Superman looked flabbergasted. Each of the heroes stared at Kid Flash, who had just finished recounting the events of their various dimension hopping.

Flash then turned around, placing his hands on his face as he closed his eyes, "I'm gonna need a minute...I feel kind of sick..."

Green Lantern closed his mouth, shaking his head, "That is...that is just madness! There is no way that-"

Superman cut him off, shaking his head, "No...no John. It is entirely possible...remember the Justice Lords? One event is all it takes, one difference can change the fate of the world. Of what...we do. I don't think it's that far off of what...what we...what I am capable of."

Green Lantern and Flash stared at Superman in awe as J'onn stepped forward, placing a hand on Superman's shoulder, "It is what we are _all_ capable of. Not just you. The temptation is strong, especially when it comes to our loved ones being harmed."

Each hero thought very hard about that. What could happen, what would drive them to such an extent and how far they would be willing to go. Trying to lighten the mood, Flash zipped up to Kid Flash, smiling a little, "Hey kid, there's still something you haven't told us. Who are you all? No matter how I look at it, I still can't figure out what alternate dimension version of who, you all are. I mean, I would assume you are the younger version of me, but apparently you know the alternate version of me. Question is, who are you?"

Kid Flash blinked, raising one eyebrow, "Well, you're all our mentors."

**Author's End Note: Sorry if this chapter just seemed like exposition. Near the end there, I feel it got a little convoluted but I had to get the information out somehow. Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to my next chapter.**

**Author's End Note #2: And sorry for any spelling, grammar, or sentence structure mistakes. I'll fix them later. And yes, the first dimension they transported to is based on that weird Justice League Flash Paradox movie. And the dimension they just came from is the Injustice: Gods Among Us game dimension. **


End file.
